bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizanketsuga Tsunahiki
"A gentle soul twisted by war." --'PITZWIL100' Shizanketsuga Tsunahiki, (綱引き · 綱曳きlit. Blood Battle Field Soldier Of War), usually shortened to just Shizan or Tsuna, also called Kenpachi Tsunahiki during his Captain days, and finally his nickname God of War during the First Shinigami-Hollow War, was the second Kenpachi 'of the '11th Division, and one of the few credited with mastering all of the killing arts, taught to him directly by the first Kenpachi, Yachiru Unohana. Not to long after attaining the position of Kenpachi, he attempted to murder Shigakuni Genryusai Yamamoto 'for then unknown reasons, and fled the 'Soul Society as a high traitor. He was eventually captured by the Royal Guard, and imprisoned in the most secure, hellish prison in existance, which resides in the Soul King Palace, called Naraku, (Japanese for Hell). He broke out some time ago and fled the Soul Society again, and now resides in the Dark Shifters as one of their strongest members, in hopes that he can one day attain his revenge on the Soul Society. Appearance Shizan is a 7' tall 500lb man, with a bald head, and completely grey skin with red markings going through it. The grey skin, highly unnatural, is due to countless battlewounds continousely getting infected; however, his will to live and continue fighting kept him alive. He also wears unique battle armor; massively huge arm and leg gauntlets, as well as a shoulder gauntlet on his left shoulder, and a pice of armor going across his waist, with a piece of cloth hanging off the front of it. From his waist up to his belly button, Shizan has a large cut that never seemed to heal up on him, as a symbol of those war torn days when almost nobody could surpass his strength and power. Personality Shizan is very aggressive and is almost never seen with a happy and loving personality, which is probably because of not only the era, but also the location that he grew up. Growing up at a reigon of the Soul Society that was always undergoing war and bloodshed, during the war torn era of the Soul Society--basically pre Gotei 13--he was always fighting for as long as he could remember, having no time to make friends or comrades. He never grew to understand human heart or human emotions, because he never had parents or friends to teach him these things, and he lived only for the sword, becoming one of the most feared names on the battlefield of his own time. To this end, Unohana felt he was a perfect fit for the position of the second Kenpachi, although it turned out to be a huge mistake, because all he wanted to do was get power so that he could eclipse the Soul Society. ' History Shizan was found as a war orphan at the beginning of the First Shinigami-Hollow War, by 'Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division. ' Joel took the infant in, given his caring nature despite his war torn roots, and cared for him for many years, all the while teaching him how to fight from a very young age. Joel may have been able to serve as a father figure for Shizan, but when Shizan was ten the two of them were separated by a huge battle during the war, and they didn't reunite until many years later. During his time alone, Shizan had to learn how to survive on his own, and taught himself to trust nobody but himself, and to kill without hesitation, despite what Joel had previously taught him. At that point, he looked back at his old master and saw him as an old fool with his ideals. Shizan quickly grew into a powerful foe, surviving in the most violent war the Soul Society has ever participated in, until his name became known across the entirety of the Soul Society. Most saw him as a demon, some as a savior. Shizan achieved and mastered Shikai at a very young age, being one of the most famous child protegies. He achieved and mastered Bankai very young as well. After 1,000 years the first Shinigami-Hollow war ended, and Shizan was inducted into the Gotei 13 as the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, under his former master and caregiver, Joel Goldsmith; although at this point, their relationship had rather soured. Shizan saw his master as an old fool with worthless ideals, and Joel was disgraced at how much Shizan had changed during the time they've been apart. However, although Shizan grew a powerful hatred for his previous master, Joel felt extremely sympathetic for Shizan deep down. Because of this distinct fallout between the two, and because Shizan had already previously mastered Bankai, he was allowed to ascend to Captain Rank, passing the Captain's exam with flying colors. That's when he met 'Yachiru Unohana, who he grew to respect 100% upon meeting her. He admired Unohana not only for her strength, but also for her morals ideals, and beliefs. Unohana also respected him for his war history during the before mentioned war. As soon as the two of them met, the started fighting. The fight lasted for weeks, and although Shizan wasn't able to kill her in the end, Unohana had enough respect for the power that he had during the fight to step down from the title of Kenpachi and give it to him, making him the second Kenpachi. Under Active Construction..... Plot Equipment Besides his Zanpakuto, Shizan has the before mentioned armor that he wears on him at all times. He insists on wearing this said armor because when he does, not only does it amplify his physical strength, but it also serves as an amplifying shield. This means that, when he wears it, if a part of his body is struck that is not the armor, that body part will also be strengthened. Powers and Abilities By his standing as a former Captain of the 11th Division, and one of the strongest Kenpachi's to ever hold that title, flee-on-sight orders were given should the enemy ever see him appear on the battlefield during the First Shinigami-Hollow War; even to those brave souls that dared to confront the man, the very presence of the bald-headed Captain caused all of them to cower in fear, prompting them all to subsequently attack him at once for their lives, only to end in a bloody massacre. Innate Abilities High Growth Rate: Growing up during the most war torn era in the Soul Society's history, Shizan had to learn how to fend for himself and fight to stay alive. And he had to learn quickly. This led to him being able to adapt to new situations very easily, and adjust his strategy accordingly. Gorilla Warfare Master: Again, because of the era he grew up in, he had a mastery of survival instincts, which of course included being a master at gorilla warfare, which a lot of times is what ensured his iminate survival. Powerful Will: As proof of how he grew up, and also has his previous standing as the second Kenpachi, Shizan has one of the strongest will's ever seen. Even Unohana comments that "he may be a demon that cannot be put down by an angel." His will power is the primary thing that kept him alive during the war, despite how many fatal wounds that he had, sometimes multiple fatal wounds at one time. Master Swordsmen: ''' Shizan has shown incredible skill with swordsmenship, being able to stand toe to toe, and even outclass, Yachiru Unohana, the firist Kenpachi, in swordsmenship alone. Swordsmenship was his primary weapon during his days in the war, as he didn't have Shikai yet at that point, so it grew to be his most useful and powerful technique. '''Kido Practioner: Although not his preferred type of combat--probably because of his previous Kenpachi title--Shizan does have some skill in Kido. Although he can't perform the most powerful Kido Spells, and every one he can use he has to say the incantation in order to release. Average Hand To Hand Combatant: ' Although this is also not one of his favorite forms of battle, he has shown some skill in hand to hand combat, although it's never his only form of battle, and instead he uses it to assist him in combat while he's using Kido or Zanjutsu simultaneously along with it. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: ' Even from a young age, Shizan had a frightening potential for unlocking spiritual pressure, something that Joel Goldsmith took note of right away when meeting him. Once he unlocked it, he was able to become a feared foe during the war, and even after the war was finished. *'Spiritual Energy Control: ' Although he was a previous Kenpachi, Shizan is known for having near perfect spiritual energy control, something that Captain's in the 11th Division, save for Yachiru Unohana, who had perfect control, were not particuarly known for. '''Shunpo Expert: Although not one of the fastest Shinigami out there, Shizan has been shown to having incredibly fast speed, having the capabilities of keeping up with some of the fastest Shinigami like Yamamoto or SoiFon. ' *'Shunpo Enhancement: A special enhancement that he created for his Shunpo, by focusing his spiritual energy in the bottom of his feet, allowing him to increase his speed so he can keep up with the fastest Shinigami like Yoruichi Shihoin and Shikyo Fushiawase. ''' '''Killing Arts: Taught to him directly by Yachiru Unohana, Shizan is said to be one of the few who's a master of all of the killing arts. Immense Strength: ' Shizan has immense physical strength, capable of destroying entire boulders with one single punch. '''Reishi Absorption: ' Given that he is a Shinigami, while in the Soul Society, Shizan does have the ability to absorb the Reishi in the air and buildings around himself, albeit very slowly, to get slightly stronger and heal himself from previous wounds. Zanpakuto The name of Shizan's Zanpakuto '''Ketsueki za waga Shimensoka, (座 lit. Blood of my Enemies). It looks very unique in it's sealed state. When sealed, it takes the form of two, giant double chained blades. They're attached to each other by a very durable chain, and he keeps his Zanpakuto attached to his sides at all times--one on his left and one on his right--with no sheath to speak of. Unohana commented that fighting him was like fighting a demon. Even before he releases his Shikai, his Zanpakuto radiates spiritual energy of it's own that would make any lower ranked Shinigami run in terror just by the sight of Shizan. 'Shikai' The release command for Shizan's Shikai is "Suffer and Die for my Vein." Upon release, Ketsueki za waga Shimensoka has each of it's blades double in size, and they radiate with a red glow whenever he's using Shikai. The limit of this ability lies within his own will. If he starts to attain too much power than he can handle in Shikai alone, he'll start to feel an intense pain on his body, and eventually in his mind, and eventually even in his very soul, which is when he knows he has to regrettably retret from the battle. Ketsueki Tsuyosa, (血液強さ lit. Blood Strength): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Enhanced Spiritual Energy': Upon releasing his Shikai, Shizan gets a massive boost in spiritual energy, which keeps increasing as he attains more of his enemie's blood. Enhanced Shunpo: Upon releasing his Shikai, Shizan gets a massive boost in speed, which keeps increasing as he attains more of his enemie's blood. Enhanced Strength: Upon releasing his Shikai, Shizan gets a massive boost in physical strength, which keeps increasing as he attains more of his enemie's blood. Hisashii Kakusa Zangeki, (久しい較差斬撃 lit. Long Range Slash): Not Yet Revealed. '' 'Bankai '''Kami no Senka, Kaen no Naraku, (神野 · 埜戦火火炎 · 火焔野 · 埜奈落 lit. God of War, Flame of Hell), is the name of Shizan's Bankai. Upon activation, the blades on his Zanpakuto glows a firey yellow/red/orange, and fire generates all around the area. Kami no Senka, Kaen no Naraku is one of the most powerful Bankai ever seen, having a power that is said to have far exceeded Yamamoto's Shikai. However the initial flame acutally isn't generated by the blades themselves. Instead, the blades generate liquid heat which drips on the ground and generates the heat, which quickly forms into fire. Because of this, he's able to sustain his Bankai for a lot longer than a normal flame Zanpakuto. It also allows him to produce much more fire as well. Kaen Zangeki, (火炎 · 火焔斬撃 lit. Flame Slash): Not Yet Revealed. ' Kaen Ransen', (火炎 · 火焔乱戦 lit. Flame Melee): Not Yet Revealed. Kaen Nenshou no Tengai, (火炎燃焼野 · 埜天外 lit. Flame Burning the Heavens): Not Yet Revealed. Kaen Nukeru, (火炎 · 火焔抜ける · 脱けるFlame Nuke): Not Yet Revealed. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Like all Bankai releases, Shizan gets a frightening increase of spiritual energy once he releases his Bankai. Enhanced Strength: Once Shizan releases Bankai, he gets a frightening increase of physical strength. Enhanced Shunpo: Once Shizan releases Bankai, he gains monstrous speed, and the capability of out running almost every character in the series. Relationships Family *'Joel Goldsmith:' When he was young, for the first ten years of his life, Shizan saw Joel as a father figure to him. Joel is the one who trained, raised, and protected Shizan, and even seemed like he would inherit his ideals, ideologies, and philosephies. However, after they were separated during the First Shinigami-Hollow War, and Shizan got to witness the world's darkness first hand, with nobody to protect him but himself, he grew bitter and dark himself, growing to despite his old master, and swore to kill him, even going as far as to join the Dark Shifters. Friends *'Joel Goldsmith:' When he was young, for the first ten years of his life, Shizan saw Joel as a father figure to him. Joel is the one who trained, raised, and protected Shizan, and even seemed like he would inherit his ideals, ideologies, and philosephies. However, after they were separated during the First Shinigami-Hollow War, and Shizan got to witness the world's darkness first hand, with nobody to protect him but himself, he grew bitter and dark himself, growing to despite his old master, and swore to kill him, even going as far as to join the Dark Shifters. *'Yachiru Unohana:' Ever since he joined the Gotei 13, Shizan, similar to Kenpachi Zaraki and Hinote Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, admired Unohana for her power and ability. He even fought with her once for the position of the second Kenpachi, and even though he technically lost, she was impressed enough with his skill that she stepped down from the rank of Kenpachi, and allowed him to take over. Teachers *'Joel Goldsmith:' When he was young, for the first ten years of his life, Shizan saw Joel as a father figure to him. Joel is the one who trained, raised, and protected Shizan, and even seemed like he would inherit his ideals, ideologies, and philosephies. However, after they were separated during the First Shinigami-Hollow War, and Shizan got to witness the world's darkness first hand, with nobody to protect him but himself, he grew bitter and dark himself, growing to despite his old master, and swore to kill him, even going as far as to join the Dark Shifters. *'Yachiru Unohana:' Ever since he joined the Gotei 13, Shizan, similar to Kenpachi Zaraki and Hinote Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, admired Unohana for her power and ability. He even fought with her once for the position of the second Kenpachi, and even though he technically lost, she was impressed enough with his skill that she stepped down from the rank of Kenpachi, and allowed him to take over. Rivals *'Yachiru Unohana': Ever since he joined the Gotei 13, Shizan, similar to Kenpachi Zaraki and Hinote Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, admired Unohana for her power and ability. He even fought with her once for the position of the second Kenpachi, and even though he technically lost, she was impressed enough with his skill that she stepped down from the rank of Kenpachi, and allowed him to take over. *'Joel Goldsmith:' When he was young, for the first ten years of his life, Shizan saw Joel as a father figure to him. Joel is the one who trained, raised, and protected Shizan, and even seemed like he would inherit his ideals, ideologies, and philosephies. However, after they were separated during the First Shinigami-Hollow War, and Shizan got to witness the world's darkness first hand, with nobody to protect him but himself, he grew bitter and dark himself, growing to despite his old master, and swore to kill him, even going as far as to join the Dark Shifters. Enemies *'Joel Goldsmith:' When he was young, for the first ten years of his life, Shizan saw Joel as a father figure to him. Joel is the one who trained, raised, and protected Shizan, and even seemed like he would inherit his ideals, ideologies, and philosephies. However, after they were separated during the First Shinigami-Hollow War, and Shizan got to witness the world's darkness first hand, with nobody to protect him but himself, he grew bitter and dark himself, growing to despite his old master, and swore to kill him, even going as far as to join the Dark Shifters. Quotes *(To Joel Goldsmith) "Don't screw with me, Joel! A man like you, still believing in hopeless ideals like peace and justice? What a foolish old man you've become. There is no such thing as hope or dreams, and I will prove it to you, even if it means that I have to kill you! I will crush your pathetic, pointless ideals and show you that nothing exists in this world but sorrow, pain, misery, and anguish. War revenges the land, just like in the old days, and you have the gaul to stand before me and speak of things like peace. Prepare yourself. After I crush you, then I will do the same to the Soul Society, and show you that your ideals do not exist! ''" *(To Joel) "''Did you really expect me to die here, Joel? You don't give my power nearly enough credit. I was, at one point, the second strongest Kenpachi, and one of the stronget Shinigami. You cannot even begin to fathom what terror you've unleashed for yourself, you old fart. Now, allow me to show you what true power is.....what true fear is.....with my Bankai. ''" Trivia *Shizanketsuga Tsunahiki's appearance was based on' Kratos' from the 'God of War' video game series. *According to the author, Shizan's theme song is 'Blood of my Enemies' by 'Edge of Sanity. *All images in this article were found by the author on '''google images.